Grateful
by randysgrl
Summary: From that day on  Peter promised himself he would never let anyone hurt Neal or Elle again  And  Neal and Elle were grateful  Slash, threesome, Elle Peter Neal. This is my longest story i have written hope you like it :


**I honestly don't own white collar although I wish I did :D**

**The thick smell of salt filled the air as three figures walked down the beach the tallest standing in the middle. A woman on his right, a man on his left, both beautiful.**

**The white sand squished between their bare toes. The man leant up and whispered something into the slightly older brown haired man's ear. Emitting a rather girlish giggle right after that. **

**The waves crashed on the beach sending shells up into the sand and then dragging them back into their blue depths. The woman glanced over to where her two lovers were SUPPOSED to be but stopped when she didn't see them.**

**The reddish gold sunset slowly started to fade leaving purplish clouds. The woman didn't have to look too long to find them seeing as they were both standing only a few steps behind her kissing like both of their lives depended on it. **

**Shadows started to fade leaving nothing but darkness, and the three figures. Walking over to the two men she loved dearly she pulled them apart, and pouted glaring at them and telling them that was for later. They weren't going to exchange salvia with people watching although there was no one here except for a man and his dog. **

**The tiny, cabin, like house grew bigger and bigger with each step the couple took. The woman had obviously got the two men to listen and the now followed like obedient little puppies. **

**The door creaked open sending shivers down the younger man and women's spines. **

**The light quickly flicked on revealing a grand interior. **

**The key that was obviously forgotten slipped out of the door, and clanked to the ground. The three figures were too busy to even notice, and continued on with their 'activities'.**

**Darkness surrounded the bedroom three naked figures lay on the bed. One, with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, another with short light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, And the last with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes. **

**Neal, Elle, Peter**

**Each slept content with the arrangements they were currently in…for now at least. **

**A figure, smirked, as he watched the three people enter the cabin. His plan would be done soon and he would finally get what he wanted. **

**He pulled out his lock picking case, and bent down to start unlocking the door when he noticed something. It glinted in the midnight moon light, and the figure grinned like a cat that had just gotten crème. **

**Picking up the small object he shoved it into the lock with little force and twisted hearing the barely noticeable click. **

**The room was dark but the man's eyes quickly adjusted. **

**Two sliver syringes glinted in the moonlight, filled with a pale orange liquid.**

**The needles pierced smooth skin. And the liquid drained into the two bodies. **

**The man smirked and dragged in two chairs. **

**Grabbing the woman first he placed her in the chair…Not to kindly…and handcuffed her.**

**The older man was next and after he did the same. He went over to the innocently sleeping man, and grinned evilly. **

**Both people started to stir a couple minutes later.**

**And then their eyes snapped open in unison. **

**Identical NO's escaped both pale pink lips. **

**The youngest member of the threesome jerked awake at the screams. And looked around dazed before he noticed, a dark shadow covering his body, he jumped and started pushing himself backwards across the bed. **

"**No…No don't do that lets play a game. You like games don't you Neal? Hmmm…Answer me!"**

**Neal whimpered flinching back when the guy grabbed his ankles and dragged him closure to the man. **

"**N-no" Neal stuttered out. **

**His two lovers had never seen such a terrified Neal; it was like his composure had vanished with one thick blow. **

"**Well that's too bad I guess I'll just have to have the fun all to myself" The man said grinning showing off perfectly white teeth. **

"**Now…Here's how it goes I get what I want and if you guys try anything I kill one of you everyone understand" There were two nods, and the man smiled.**

"**Good"**

**The bed creaked, as the man pressed his full weight onto the bed and discarded his shirt leaving nothing but pale white skin, leaning down he forced his lips onto Neal's. **

**Squirming ensued, and a slap sounded through the room.**

**Peter could do nothing but watch as his lover was assaulted.**

**Elle burst into tears, and closed her eyes against the horrible act that was being done to one of her lovers. **

**Peter froze as he felt the cold metal clank against his wrists and then he smirked and started slipping out through them…he could do this he thanked the high heavens that Mozzie had taught him how to do this. **

**Neal screamed. As the man thrust into him, tears escaping closed eyelids. **

**The man smirked joyfully. When the scream escaped Neal, and he slammed into him again. **

"**PETER! Please help me…please" Neal cried shivering and sobbing.**

**Peter felt the cuff slip away from his wrist and smirked. **

**The man stood up and zipped up his pants. **

"**Good Day" The man said smirking evilly. **

**The man walked past Peter when he acted out jumping off the chair and tackling the man. **

**He slammed the man's head into the ground, and smirked when he finally went limp.**

**He cuffed him, and pulled out a tiny key. Unlocking his other cuff he went to Elle, and did the same. **

**Elle got up, and ran to Neal soothing him gently running her fingers through his sweaty hair, and whispering calm words as Neal curled up to her. **

**Peter grabbed his cell and called 911. **

**The police showed up minutes later. **

**The man had woken up in time for Peter to look at him who had gotten clothed of course. **

"**Never could get everything you wanted brother." Peter spat. Smirking. **

**The man, Peter's brother, Alex, whatever you wanted to call him. Screamed.**

**Peter walked back into the cabin listening to the sirens fade away. **

**Elle looked up at Peter. **

**Peter nodded when he saw the questioning look in her eyes. **

"**He's gone forever Elle. He assaulted a federal consultant that doesn't go well with the police"**

"**Good" Elle whispered softly. Leaning down and kissing Neal's forehead. **

**Peter **

**Neal**

**Elle**

**After that day on**

**Peter promised himself he would never let anyone hurt Elle or Neal EVER.**

**And**

**Neal and Elle were grateful.**

**Peter **

**Neal**

**Elle**

**Hope you guys liked it I think this is my longest one Yay! :D**


End file.
